


Tryin to hold me down

by Big_otaku_world



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dead Aunt May, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deadpool being Deadpool, Fluff, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, M/M, POV Peter, POV Wade Wilson, Peter doesnt curse, Peter is in high school, Precious Peter Parker, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Team Red, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, alternative POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_otaku_world/pseuds/Big_otaku_world
Summary: After Gwen`s death Peter didn`t think that he could cope with the loss, when suddenly a Merc with a  Mouth make`s Peter happy for the first time since then. With a Intership at Stark Industries and a new Suit Peter thinks he can finally move on when Aunt May die`s from a heart attack. Still underage Peter is in need of an Guardian or he will be send to a Foster Home where it`s gonna be impossible to stay Spiderman. Tony offered to adopt Peter but he has to come out as Spiderman. Peter really just wants some Wade time.





	Tryin to hold me down

**Author's Note:**

> I don`t own any of these Characters.
> 
> Heavily Influenced by Refound Happiness from Fernandidilly_yo.
> 
> English is not my first, not even second language, so please go easy on me.

Preview - coming out soon


End file.
